Love Is All You Need
by Mrs. Withlock
Summary: Y menos él, el mas popular y al que todos siguen los pasos. Jason tu no me dejarás. Sino, yo a ti.... esta muy equivocado si cree que puede sobrepasarme. solo 6 caps, son cortos,
1. Prologo

_Prólogo_

_A mí, nadie me engaña. OH no, a Blair Fender no. Y menos él, el mas popular y al que todos siguen los pasos. Jason tú no me dejarás. Sino, yo __**a ti.**_  
_¿Quién se cree que es para dejarme? Después de 6 meses de relación; y con esa ridícula escusa y sus argumentos. ¿Creyó que me importaba? Yo solo amo su atención, sus regalos y que me consienta. ¿Acaso creyó que iba a poder salirse tan fácilmente con la suya? Jason esta muy equivocado si cree que puede sobrepasarme..._


	2. Plan

_Me levante decidida y firme como todas las mañanas. Todos estarían expectantes por la fiesta de esta noche, un gran acontecimiento para poner en marcha mi plan.  
Ordené a Dorotea que me suba el desayuno y que avisara al chofer que hoy conduciría yo. Mis padres no estaban, pero ya era parte de mi rutina no verlos a diario.  
Deguste mi desayuno y me cambié. Solo un vistazo al espejo y estaría deslumbrante todo el día ¿Quién podría dudarlo?  
Salí de casa, sin adiós alguno, y me apresure al colegio, no quería que me vieran jugando mis cartas.  
Aparque en mi VIP y no me detuve al escuchar los gritos de Serena y Coni. Nada me retrasaría.  
Sin vacilar fui hacia Rose, la muchacha mas chismosa de todo el instituto, de pelo rojizo y enmarañado totalmente descuidado con un corte pasado de moda. Para mi suerte, me adoraba. Haría todo al pie de la letra.  
-Oye Rosie, ¿Irás mañana a la fiesta no?-le pregunté con la mejor vos amable y patosamente cursi que pude fingir.  
-Claro no me lo perdería, ¿y tu? ¿Irás con Jason?-Oh, justo en el blanco.  
-¡No!, claro que no. Se torno insoportable, nunca tenia tiempo para mí, lo dejé- remarque.  
-¿Enserio? Valla.. se veían bien juntos-eso ya lo sabia, los mas populares van siempre juntos, se ve que Jason era el que no tenia eso en claro-¿Debe sentirse mal no?  
-Ya lo creo-mentí. Me disponía a marcharme cuando la escuche susurrar-  
-Oh pobre Jason..-  
-¿Pobre Jason?- la interrumpí, estaba colmando mi paciencia, ¡¿que no podía solo divulgarlo i ya?!-Yo tuve que soportar sus horarios y caprichos-Diablos, no parecía convencida-Además..-añadí aun mas fuerte- sus padres no quieren que salga con nadie, por lo del estúpido baloncesto, tiene 18 años, creo que ya puede acomodar sus tiempos ¿No?-y una vez mas, Blair gana, a la pobre Rosie le habían roto el corazón, específicamente, un chico que dedicaba mas tiempo al deporte, la toque en lo mas profundo, ya que todas sus facciones se descompusieron en ese mismo segundo, y una serie de sentimientos encontrados pasaron por su rostro. Genial, no tardaría en hacerlo cursar.  
Me di media vuelta mientras escuchaba sus pequeños sollozos, y los pasos apurados para así reunirse con sus amigas y contar la nueva noticia "Jason, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, aclamado atleta, esta solo, su novia, Blair, lo dejo."  
Todo iba perfecto, pensaran que yo lo dejé por que el solo se preocupara por un deporte. Solo tendría que mostrar una falsa mueca de tristeza y Jason y su fama de poder con todo, estaría arruinado.  
A la hora del almuerzo, nuestra ruptura era todo lo que se escuchaba, en cada pasillo, cada escalera, hasta la cocinera de la cafetería hablaba sobre eso.  
Nos sentamos –Serena, Coni, y yo- en una mesa continua en la cual usualmente Jason y sus amigos almuerzan. Pero aún no lo veía por ninguna parte. Me estaba desesperando.  
Llegaron sus amigos y se situaron justo en la mesa que esperaba, pero algo, un sentimiento extraño y contrariado surgió dentro de mí. Jason lo desmentiría, si, i todos me creerían a mí, pero que sí... ¡No!, no me permitiría pensar en peros, el había terminado conmigo solo diciendo "B, creo que esto no podrá seguir". Y cuando yo quise saber un porque solo dijo "otra chica apareció". Hirió mi orgullo, y no saldría bien parado de esta.  
Jason no se hiso presente durante el almuerzo, y me di por vencida. Lo vería esta noche en la fiesta. Me despedí de las chicas con el pretexto de tener que prepararme para esta noche._


	3. Venganza

Al llegar a casa, me descambié y me propuse dormir un poco, no me haría mal estar descansada, después de todo tendría que estar a pleno. Lo malo fue, no poder pegar un ojo, algo me hacia sentir… extraña, confundida, algo se me revolvía en el estomago con solo pensar en Jason, y en como reaccionaria esta noche.

Me daría un gran dolor de cabeza, si solo pensara un minuto mas en esto. Me levante abruptamente y tome un baño, si, eso si sacaría todos estos sentimientos extraños que estaba experimentando.

Funcionó, prendí los wafles que correspondían al baño y puse lo mas POP que había, cantaba mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo llevándose lo extraño. Al salir de la ducha me sentía mucho mejor, fresca y con ganas de divertirme.

Me cambié, había comprado un vestido especial para esta noche. Un sencillo Channel azul, corto y que entallaba mi figura. Me calcé mis Jimmy choo. Maquille un poco mis pómulos, mis ojos, y aplique mi acostumbrado rojo en los labios.

Tome las llaves de mi auto y conduje hasta el salón donde seria la fiesta. Allí me encontré con las chicas, y nos dispusimos ir por un trago. Todo lo que creía que la ducha había borrado se presento de manera sorpresiva y tajante en el segundo en el que lo ví. Glorioso, como siempre. Pero algo notaba en el, en su rostro… parecía triste, y eso me hacia sentir incómoda … ¿Estaría arrepentido? ¡Claro que no!, seguramente debe estar buscando a la otra por la que me dejó. Ella lo dejaría al enterarse lo que hiso conmigo y yo disfrutaría mi venganza.

Para mi desconcierto, se reunió con sus amigos, y me acerque para poder escuchar mejor.

-¿Qué hay J?-escuche que le preguntaban.

-No mucho. Han visto aa…

-Em J-lo interrumpieron- esto.. Queríamos saber, es que nos enteramos... ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo manejas que Blair te haya dejado? Amigo si necesitas nuestra ayuda no dudes en…- el interrogante se detuvo, tenia que saber por que, desde detrás de las columnas no podía ver a Jason, me acerque un poco mas cerca de la mesa del ponche. Y pude observar su claro estado de confusión. OHOH.

Pero algo en su expresión cambio, y yo sentí, sentí pena por el. ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué me importa tanto?

-Claro- No entiendo, el debería sentirse mal, no yo. Y aun así por que soy yo la que está de los nervios- ya estoy bien, gracias por preguntar compañero-¡¿Qué?!

Furiosa camine hacia el, consiente de las miradas que apuñalaban mi espalda. Lo tome por la espalda y le di un fuerte golpe en el hombro para que se voltee.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- le grité, me estaba matando, ¿Por qué no se defendió?, ¿Por qué no lo desmiente?


	4. In love

_-Blair… ¿Qué?… ¿que es lo que…- balbució, tome de su brazo izquierdo y comencé a sacudirlo como una nena de tres años.  
-¿Porque no dices que tu fuiste el que me dejo?- percibí el silencio de todos los que nos rodeaban y sus claras miradas desconcertadas, no me importó.  
-Es que…-bajo la voz, tranquilo, pausado, y extremadamente calmado, solo lograría que me ponga mas loca ¿Cómo podía estar así después de que divulgue por todo la escuela que yo había roto con el?-iba a interrumpirlo pero me cayó- B, solo escucha, yo nunca te lastimaría, se que lo hice al dejarte, y mentirte, pero yo no…  
-¿TU QUE?,- ok, nunca había estado asi, pero que me esta pasando, por que ahora que lo veo siento unas profundas ganas de abrasarlo y de…  
-No puedo amarte,-dijo bajándome de mis cavilaciones- no puedo sabiendo que jamás seré correspondido, lo de que había otra, es la mas negra de las mentiras, tu eres la única dueña de mi corazón, la única a la cual le pertenezco… -Y yo ya no escuché nada. Un silencio imposible hiso que pueda entender todo. El me amaba, y yo a el también. No soportaba estar separada de el, lo necesitaba a mi lado, como un picaflor necesita el polem, como un pez al agua, como el simple echo de respirar, era mi complemento, mi sustento.  
Fui consciente de que el ya no estaba cuando los cuchicheos y los movimientos a mi alrededor se hicieron mas fuertes.  
Salí en su búsqueda, y lo encontré sentado bajo la fuente principal con las manos sobre la cabeza, como si eso pudiese aliviar el dolor.  
Escucho el ruido de mis tacones y levanto la vista.  
-B, vete, ¿O quieres recordarme otra vez que lo lograste? ¿Qué te amo y que conseguiste lo que querías?, ahora estoy solo B, y déjame así, veté- se levanto pero corrí,, corrí y seguí corriendo, pero lo perdí. Maldigo la hora en la que decidí usar este vestido.`_


	5. definitivamente, tal vez

Narra Jason

Las piernas ya no me respondían, tenía los músculos agarrotados. Inconscientemente, había detenido mi marcha y me encontraba frente a su casa. Me movía por pura inercia y bajo mis instintos, sabia que lo que hacia no era nada inteligente pero estaba decidido.  
Saqué del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones el móvil, y marque el número que tanto había temido en la semana…  
-Jason?..- contestaron a los pocos tonos.  
-SI, soy yo… esto…- no pude continuar ya que fui interrumpido-  
-¿Lo pensaste si quiera?-se escucho del otro lado con tono expectante.  
-SI, y ya tengo mi respuesta…-se hiso de un silencio sepulcral, temía decirlo, pero era mi única opción.-Sí-dije firme, tenia que sonar convincente-en estos momentos me encuentro cerca de tu casa…—mentí un poco, no podría decirle que me encontraba exactamente en el porche  
-¡ESTUPENDO! Ya tendremos más tiempo para hablar cuando llegues, y planificar nuestro viaje.  
Cerré la tapa del móvil, y suspire sonoramente. Lo haría, viajaría, le daría a otro la oportunidad de estar en mi lugar, seguro lo aprovecharía mejor. Tal vez, un tiempo para pensar me ayude. Tal vez pueda olvidarme de Blair, tal vez pueda concentrarme en lo que deje en el pasado, tal vez pueda recuperar eso que alguna vez creí perdido. Tal vez…  
Llamé a su puerta, y como era de imaginarme, me estaban esperando.  
Narra Blair  
Tome mi corto vestido por las costuras e intente rajarlo sin resultado alguno. Ya no podría alcanzarlo jamás. Estaría lejos de mí, lejos de lo que cree un monstruo, y yo con el corazón roto. Me senté en el pavimente y puse mi cabeza entre las rodillas. Nunca me había visto así, siempre fui la chica fría, sin demostración de sentimiento alguno, y mírenme ahora, con el corazón a punto de ser entregado.  
Llame a las chicas para que me recogieran, no tenía ánimos para nada que no sea desplomarme sobre mi cama i dormir eternamente, o por lo menos intentarlo, sabia ya, que no podría dormir hasta que Jason supiera toda la verdad, que lo amo como nunca amé a nadie, que será el primer y único dueño de mi corazón. La sensación que me entro en ese momento es inexplicable, irreflexivamente me dieron ganas de volver a correr, de seguir sus pistas, su perfume, de dar a su encuentro y correr a él.  
Sabía perfectamente que esto ya no me era posible, primero por que en unos pocos minutos estaría derrumbada sobre mi cama, y segundo por que me atormentaba la idea de no saber donde se encontraba.  
Pero de algo estaba segura. Definitivamente mañana el se enteraría de la verdad, pero ¿Será mañana demasiado tarde?


	6. Faster and furious

_*Narra Jason_

Samantha y su esposo Nate me esperaban con ansias. Para ser sinceros nunca tuve muy buena relación con ellos, por algo querían que vaya a visitar a nuestros primos en común, así Camile volvía en mi lugar. Odiaba esto de las familias separadas, pero era con la única que contaba, y no la cambiaria por nada.  
Luego de un café i varias galletitas, me contaron todo. Viajaría ese mismo día en su auto para que Camile volviera en el. Mis padres me habían estado presionando para que visite a nuestros tios durante mucho tiempo. Son personas a quienes aprecio mucho, pero al idea de alejarme de Blair no era aceptable en ese entonces; tampoco lo es ahora, pero el sufrimiento no iba a ser de gran ayuda.  
Para eso de las 19.30 conducía un pequeño porsche verde hacia mi casa, a buscar un par de cosas. No tenía planeado quedarme por mucho tiempo en Washington, si, lejos de casa, lejos de Blair, lejos de todo lo que me recuerde a ella. No seria fácil pasar por enfrente de casas de diseño, y trendy shoes, sin acordarme de ella. Por lo que mi viaje a Washington seria una perfecta escusa para después llegar más allá. Donde pueda estar alejado de todos.  
Resultaría sencillo decirles a mis tíos que volvería a casa, mientras estaría tomando un bus hacia cualquier lado que me haga olvidar.  
Llegue a casa, tomé un par de cosas, mucho dinero, y saludé a mis padres. Estaba listo para partir, para empezar de nuevo, o por lo menos intentarlo.  
Salí de casa i me subí al coche. Washington no estaba tan lejos y allá me esperaban por loi que podía llegar en el horario que quiera. –probemos tu potencial bebe- le dije al auto. Salí de las proximidades de la ciudad con agilidad y rapidez. Entre a la carretera con furia y desesperación de velocidad. Quería huir. Manejaría lo más rápido posible, para por una vez, poder dejar todo atrás. Debería hacerlo. Apreté el acelerador un poco mas, la ruta estaba desierta, nada me pararía. O por lo menos eso pensaba.  
Doblé e U estrepitosamente sin medir mis acciones, y olvidándome por completo ala velocidad que iba… mala maniobra.

*Narra Blair  
-Una hora antes..  
Desperté de súbito, con mi celular sonando sobre la cama. No recordaba cuanto había dormido, solo sabia que había sido poco.  
Tome mi iphone, y atendí. Era Serena, y sus noticias no eran buenas, no del todo. Sabia el paradero de Jason, pero "no creo que lo alcances" dijo, no lo comprendí hasta que me explico que lo vió doblar en al carretera a toda pastilla.  
Dejé con la palabra en al boca a Serena, y corte con un "gracias".  
Tengo que correr.  
Aun estaba con el vestido, y no me pasaría lo mismo, me cambie rápidamente, me calcé un vestido playero para estar cómoda y mis amadas ojotas.  
Salí de casa, y en tres segundos ya me encontraba subiendo a mi auto. De seguro no era tan rápido como el porsche que había descripto Serena, el cual conducía desenfrenadamente Jason, pero serviría. Solo quería que me viera, frenara y poder hablar.  
Encontré fácilmente la ruta. Me conduje por ella unos minutos i alcancé a verlo. Si, era Jason, debía acercarme un poco mas para que notara que estaba allí, aun no podía tocar bocina, tenía que sorprenderlo puesto que podía tomar mayor impulso y huir.  
Sin cuidado, y guiada por la desesperación apreté el acelerador todo lo que pude, excelente estaba muy cerca.  
Todo paso en un segundo, el me vió por los retrovisores, y yo lo ví. Le grite "te amo" con la esperanza de que escuchara o leyera mis labios, me deje impulsar por mis sentimientos. Lo que no esperaba era lo que sucedió a continuación, otro auto apareció por la carretera a toda velocidad en dirección a Jason.  
Lo último que ví, fue su brusca maniobra, y un auto que venía hacía mí.


	7. Crush, crush, crush

_Narra Jason_

_  
No podía despegar mi mirada de Blair, quien hace solo un segundo me había confesado su amor, no me parecía tan malo ahora haber estado distraído para leer sus labios. Tanto tiempo estuve esperando por eso y ahora ¿iba a echar todo a perder?.  
Traté de clavar el freno pero ya era muy tarde vi el coche de Blair acercarse mas y mas y moría de la impotencia, todo por tratar de esquivar al que me acechaba a mi, ahora estaba por matarnos. Trate de sortearla pero debido a la velocidad en al que iba solo cometí otra estupides, mi coche embustió al de mi amada.  
En cuestión de medio segundo sentí un brusco golpe en al parte delantera del porsche y el airbag se activo al instante, me desespere, este no me dejaba ver que ocurría con el auto de B, Intente zafarme i salir del auto, a pesar de tener medio cuerpo entumecido, un brazo sangrando y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.  
Observé su auto azul chocar contra la ruta, ¿habría dado vueltas en el aire? No importaba, solo quería saber si ella se encontraba bien.  
-Blair!!- o no, no no no y no. No le podría pasar nada, no, Blair estaría bien. Sí, ella se salvaría. Nada le pasaría y podríamos estar juntos- Dios Blair!- volví a exclamar.  
Llegue junto al destrozado auto y comencé a llamarle, pero nadie contestaba. Perdí la compostura al ver que no estaba por ninguna parte.  
-Dios Blair por favor contéstame Blair!-nadie respondió.  
Extendí un poco mas mi perímetro y allí se encontraba ella, tirada en la carretera. Corrí a su alcance, la moví y le grite, la sacudí, la llamé, pero no respondía.  
-por favor Blair tienes que despertar, ¡Blair!-pero no había signo vital alguno en ella.-Vamos quédate conmigo Blair, no puedes dejarme, no ahora, B.-y volví a sacudirla sin obtener respuesta- Te amo B, por favor despierta amor, despierta, quédate… quédate conmigo.-Todas mis fuerzas se habían ido, ¿Por qué? Por que a mi, porque así, por que por mi maldita cobardía. De súbito unas puras y dolorosas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde mis ojos surcando mis facciones, y callendo sobre su cuerpo, inmóvil.  
Roce su cara, su cuerpo, tome sus brazos, y sin dejar de susurrarle mi amor comencé a hacerle un masaje cardíaco.  
-Blair, vamos, no me dejes cariño.- Toda esperanza se había desvanecido, cuando le aplique respiración boca a boca. Peor algo hiso que me congelara.  
-J…J…-yo la oí no estaba loco, no aún.  
-B! B! si soy yo, B, respóndeme, B abre los ojos, estoy aquí amor. -Ví como suavemente abría los ojos y sentí una suave presión en mi mano, estaba empelando las pocas fuerzas que el quedaban, Mi B estaba viva.  
-Vamos amor, respóndeme, puedes oírme, te amo Blair, te amo, no em iré me quedare contigo amor, siempre, para siempre.-Las lagrimas se volvieorn a hacer presentes, pero esta vez eran de dicha y felicidad.  
-Gracias, te amo.-pudo susurrar-Siempre te amé.-y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos también.  
-Ya todo estará bien amor, me quedaré a tu lado, estaremos bien y juntos. Ahora necesito conseguir ayuda B.-Vi como sus ojos se entrecerraban, y no me asuste, aun sentía su fuerza, y su respiración. El color había vuelto a su cuerpo, solo estaba fatigada.  
-No me dejes…-susurró peor con mayor fuerza-Yo te amo.  
-Yo también te amo B, yo también. –sequé sus lagrimas, y la besé, la besé como hasta ahora nunca había echo, la besé con amor, con un amor que ahora, me era correspondido.-Por siempre.-  
Y en ese instante comencé a escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia y la policía.-Ya vienen a por nosotros cariño. Solo quédate junto a mi y estaremos bien. Yo nunca te dejare, no mientras tú también me ames._


End file.
